Deadliest Love
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango and Miroku are going great until he takes it too far. Sango runs off into the forest and encounters an enemy who decides to take care of her. Will the two find an unlikely love? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. This goes for the entire story, so i dont have to keep repeating it.

**Deadliest Love**

"Sango. Sango." I felt someone shaking me.

"What?" I shot up from the sleeping bag Kagome provided us with.

"Nothing. But everyone is finally asleep. Still up for that walk?" I looked up at Miroku confused. I shook my head smiling.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He took my hand and helped me stand. We walked lightly to not wake the others. Not that I cared if they knew we wanted to be alone, its just that, well it would be rude. We walked through the forest hand in hand. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Sango." Miroku said stopping our walk. "I love you." I smiled, it was nice that he could just tell me.

"Me too." I said moving closer to him. He pushed me lightly into his chest. We stayed like that for a while. His hand began to wonder down towards my backside, but I didn't say anything. He stopped waiting for his normal well deserved smack, but it never came. I leaned in closer to him and put my face in the crook of his neck. My hot breath tickled him, I could tell because he wriggled a little. His hand continued to caress me.

"Sango?" He questioned in a whisper as if normal tone would upset me.

"Hmm." I murmured.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." I said smiling up at him.

"I love you so much." He said looking down and giving me a peck on the lips. It was my first kiss. I blushed and looked away. "Don't do that." He said turning my face back towards him. He kissed me again, harder this time. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. He pushed me between a tree and himself. Kissing me harder he started to pull at my kimono.

"Wait Miroku. Stop. Stop." I said pulling away. He looked at me and smirked.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not ready for that. The kissing was fun, but it was all I could handle. I think its time to head back." I said trying to leave. He slammed me back to the tree and held me tight.

"It wasn't enough." He said an evil glint in his eyes.

"Miroku please, stop." I asked. He smirked and ripped off my kimono. He threw me down on the floor and then took off his clothing. I tried my best to push him off but the more I tried the stronger and angrier he became. He lifted his naked form over mine and lightly tapped my opened untouched sacred spot with his large erect member. "Don't. Please." I begged.

"Oh but I must, my dearest Sango." He said maliciously shoving his enlarged member into my small tight hole. I let out a slight yell and felt hot tears ran down my face. He thrusted into me, harder each time. His rapid and rough pumps finally stopped as he filled me with his seed and slipped out. I lied there embarrassed and ashamed. I put my clothes on with wobbly weak legs. He got dressed just as fast. "Get back quickly." He simply said and walked away.

I sat there upset and hurt. I cried my heart out and realized I couldn't deal with him anymore. He took things too far. With hurt legs I walked in the opposite direction. I couldn't travel with them anymore. I walked for hours it seemed and my legs finally gave out. I sat there on the floor helpless and alone.

"What are you doing out here?" A male voice said behind me. My head flipped around in fear. I came face to face with electric blue eyes. Tears rimmed my eyes and I ran, afraid of what he might do. Miroku claimed he loved me and if he would still do that to me, imagine what an enemy would do. I tripped and fell, I wanted to get up and run but I couldn't. I sat there in defeat waiting to see what he would do to me. He silently walked up to me, my eyes remained downcast.

"Hey what the hell happened to you?" He asked. I finally looked up. I guess he realized the despair I was feeling and looked away.

I looked away. The look in her eyes killed me. She looked broken and torn. I wanted to help her, but I should want to kill her. What's wrong with me?

After the prolonged silence I blurted out "He raped me."

"What?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"He...raped me." I choked out.

"Who?" He asked concerned. I looked down and let the tears fall from my eyes.

"I trusted him. I loved him and he...he...he raped me." I whispered the last part. "He took everything from me. Everything." I didn't look at him. I didn't even know if he was still there but I continued. "It was perfectly fine, but he had to go the extra mile, he always has to goes the extra mile." My face was wet from tears. "He stole my virginity. Not even nicely, but with such anger. He was malicious and forceful." I cried harder. "How could he do that to me." I wined, one of my shoulders lifted up to my face. I violently wiped the tears away even though they kept coming, and looked down. I felt him come sit by me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered as if talking too loud would shatter me into a million pieces. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder I quickly pulled away with fear in my eyes. "Look I'm not gonna hurt ya. Unlike your friend, I don't need to force myself on a girl, they come to me." He sounded cocky and truthful but I couldn't trust him, not yet, I wasn't letting my guard down. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He reassured. I moved back away from him and sat with my knees to my chest rocking my self back and forth. "Look I really won't hurt you but if you don't believe me I won't touch ya. I'll keep watch for the night cause I feel bad for leaving you out here in your state. What's your name anyways?" He said looking at me. I didn't say anything for a while.

"Sango." I said and looked away.

Morning came slowly and dreadfully. I could hardly keep my eyes opened as the sun rose above the horizon. My lids became heavier by the minute.

"Go to sleep." His harsh voice cut through the morning air.

"I can't." I said, my voice rough from the lack of liquid.

"Fine be that way but I'm taking a nap." He lied down on the cool grass putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He reminded me of Inuyasha. I smiled. My friends were all a distant memory. "Why you smiling?" He asked snapping me from my train of thought.

"Just thinking." I said quietly.

"Bout?" He propped himself up on his elbows.

"My friends." I continued to stare out ahead of me.

"Was it one of them?" He asked. My mind took longer to process what he said, he meant to say -was it one of your friends that raped you-. My eyes snapped to him but I didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes." He concluded. It went silent again, I didn't like it. I needed to hear his voice again, it kept me from my thoughts, at least I could share them with someone.

"It was...Miroku, the monk." I buried my face into my knees. A knot formed in my throat making me want to cry again.

"Oh." He said. Everything went silent again "But if he's a monk then..."

"I know." I finished. I felt like crying again. The memory of him on top of me still fresh in my mind. No more words were exchanged, I guess it was comfortable. At night I went to sleep on the floor not too far from Bankotsu, feeling unsafe if I slept alone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I shot up and looked around frantically. She was sitting up her eyes closed. I walked over and shook her. She opened her eyes. Tears stained her face, she looked at me scared and confused.

"Hey its ok." I said. She cried harder than I ever knew someone could. She then jumped in my chest and I didn't know what to do except console her. I rubbed her hair and put my head on hers. She continued to cry, I wanted so badly to take the pain away from her.

"It just hurts you know." She said looking up at me with red eyes. "Trusting someone and then they turn on you." Her voice was low and tired from lack of sleep and crying.

"I'm sorry." I said letting her go but she held me tighter.

"Please...don't...go." She chocked out. "I don't want to be alone." She confessed. I pulled her into my lap and rocked her to sleep. "My thoughts...they're gonna kill me." Her low voice reached my ears.

"You can't let him win." I said looking at her. She looked defeated, she no longer had any fight in her. She didn't say anything for a while just looked at me with big brown eyes. She leaned up close to me and kissed me. She held me tight. "Hey." I said breaking the contact. She looked at me sad this time.

"I'm sorry." She looked away almost embarrassed.

"Its fine. Just go to sleep, your tired." I said looking away. She settled in my lap and feel asleep. Finally I lied her down on the ground and she clung to the front on my top. I smiled and lied down beside her. I held her close, it was the first time I had someone lay in my arms for the night. I held her tighter and fell asleep.

Someone's arm was constricting me. I stiffened and opened my eyes. Bankotsu's face was right there next to mine. I relaxed when I remembered what happened last night. I looked at his handsome face, and felt my cheeks heat up.

"What you lookin at?" His voice snapped me out of thought. I looked back at his smirking face and felt my self blush again.

"I'm sorry. I forget to thank you for last night." My voice was quiet and timid.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your ok." He put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes.

"Don't get soft on me again." I opened my eyes to look at him, he actually looked concerned.

"I'll try not to." I smiled.

"Come on let's get some food, I know your hungry."

"Look you don't have to travel with me if you don't want to. I'll just go to a nearby village and-" he cut me off with his lips. He kissed me and I couldn't help but return it, I felt safe in his arms.

"I guess I want you to." He broke our contact. I smiled sadly and let myself out of his arms. "Is something wrong?"

"No its fine. I was just thinking of Miroku." Tears brimmed my eyes and I had to shut them to avoid from crying.

"Sango." He walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. "Sorry." He moved his hand away. "Don't think about it. About him. We can have fun, get your mind off of him." I looked up at him. I was glad that I would be able to do something without Miroku on my mind. I gave him a smile and he returned one. This was going to get better, I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadliest Love**

I was slowly running away and laughing. I could hear him getting closer but I didn't speed up. He caught up to me and tackled me to the floor. He kissed me on my cheeks.

"Sango." He said sitting up but not letting me up.

"Yes." I continued to giggle.

"I...I love you." My giggles quickly stopped and I looked at him with wide eyes. We've only been traveling for two months, how could he feel like this.

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you." He said again. "I love you. I love you." He tested out again to see how it sounds. "I love you!" He finally declared.

"Bankotsu." I closed my eyes. "I love you too." I opened them slowly to see him smiling wildly at me. I smiled back and his lips gently crashed down on mine. I responded and after a while his hands roamed over my body. He stopped at my sacred places and looked at me.

"Sango?" He questioned. I smiled and nodded my head yes. He smiled back and continued on his journey of exploring my body. He opened my kimono a little and I physically retreated. He looked at me with concerned eyes and I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and hugged me. "Let's get some food." His rough voice reached my ears.

"Bankotsu, I thought you wanted to continue."

"I do. But not like this. You're not completely healed."

"Thank you." I said letting a tear fall. He kissed it away and helped me up.

Things continued to get better for us. Sango was slowly healing and barely thought of Miroku. Until he showed up.

We were sitting peacefully at the edge of a river looking at the sky. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You're so special to me." He said, I began smiling.

"Bankotsu can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you wanna have a family one day?" My voice was timid and I held my breath. He looked up at the sky and his face was in deep concentration.

"I guess so. When I meet the right person. Do you?"

"I do, a nice big one. I guess that's all I really want." I said looking away from him. The air became silent of conversation and filled with the sound of nature.

"I guess we should get to work then, right?" He broke the silence.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Sango you said you want a family, you're the right girl can't you tell that I'm madly in love with you."

"Bankotsu. I-i don't know what to say."

"Say that we'll have a family."

"Of course Bankotsu. Of course." I said looking at him. He grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Well well well." I heard a male voice behind me. My head shot back and I came face to face with no other than Inuyasha.

"Inu-inuyasha?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" I blinked at his response and he began to look between Bankotsu and myself. I quickly detached myself from him and stood up. "So you run off and after four months here you are locking lips with the enemy."

"Inuyasha I..." I began but was quickly cut off.

"Save it. I don't really care its the stupid monk you should apologize to." As soon as he said that a wave of emotions took over me. I felt woozy. I looked to my right and saw Bankotsu getting up to support me. He rapped his hands around my waist and looked at me.

"You ok?" He whispered. I nodded yes. I didn't want to look anywhere but at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice joined the conversation. She looked at him and then at us. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't look at her, yet. "Sango! We were so worried about you." She said walking closer to me. Bankotsu let me go and nudged me towards her.

"I'm sorry Kagome." My voice was very low. Finally I looked up and we made eye contact. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but return a weak one. She grabbed me in a hug and once again I couldn't help but hug it back with all my strength."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too." I said in her hair.

"What happened to you? Are you ok? Why did you leave?" her questions ran out of her mouth.

"I'm fine Kagome. I'll tell you some other time what happened. But Bankotsu helped me out with my situation." Kagome looked behind me at Bankotsu and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're fine Sango. We'll take it from here though." She began to take me towards Inuyasha.

"I don't think so." Bankotsu said grabbing my wrist.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha barked.

"Because she's staying with me. We're going to have a family and that's final." Kagome let go of me, both of them looked surprised.

"No she's not!" A stern voice said. My eyes locked with violet eyes and I felt my body grow numb. Why was he here? Of course he'd be here if Inuyasha and Kagome were here. Why hadn't I prepared to see him? I guess I wished I wouldn't have to face him again.

"Says who?" Bankotsu asked annoyed. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to, and the effect it had on me.

"Says me. Her fiancée." Miroku declared standing beside Inuyasha.

"Ha! Could've fooled me. You deserve to die after what you did!" Bankotsu put me behind him to hide me from Miroku's gaze.

"You know nothing!" Miroku shouted.

"She told me what you did to her."

"She lied!" Miroku yelled.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha intervened.

"You gonna tell him?" Bankotsu teased. Miroku didn't talk. "Fine I'll tell him." Bankotsu turned around and faced Inuyasha. "Your so called monk friend over there raped Sango. That's why she left." I leaned my head on Bankotsu's back.

"Bankotsu." I whispered. His muscles began to relax. "Can we go?" I asked.

"Of course." He said turning around to face me. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk away.

"Sango wait!" Miroku yelled. I stopped but didn't turn to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't ever do it again. I promise." I put my head down and tears began to spill from my eyes.

"You shouldn't have hurt me in the first place." I said. I know he could hear the hurt in my voice. I guess a part of my heart still belonged to him.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please Sango find it in your heart to forgive me." I turned around to face him and my heart dropped. I wanted so badly to forgive him and run to him, so he could console me and apologize over and over. But I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"I..." I stopped my voice was hitched in my throat. I looked up at Bankotsu for help. His eyes determined my answer. The way they were filled with love and hope made it impossible for me to consider loving anyone but him.

"She can't." He finished for me. I looked back at Miroku.

"I didn't ask you, I asked her." Miroku yelled. A lump formed in my throat and I clutched to Bankotsu for support.

"I don't...forgive you." I whispered. "Can we go?" I asked Bankotsu.

"She's mine you hear me! Mine!" Miroku yelled as we walked away. I took one final look back and continued on with Bankotsu. Never has anyone had to restrain Miroku from anger. I wanted to get away from there quickly. When we were a nice distance away we sat down. He held me close.

"I'll heal you forever if I have to." His low growl reached my ear.

"I'm sorry. I hate that I fall apart...because of him."

"Sango don't be sorry. What he did was wrong. And you didn't deserve that."

"I know but it still hurts ya know." I said with no emotion.

"Sango I'll be here for you no matter what. But you can't let him break you down like that. Don't let him win."

"I'll try not to." Once again I concealed my emotions.

"We've come so far and you have a beautiful personality and I would like if you showed it to me again." I smiled at him. For a mercenary he was perfect, perfect to me.

"I love you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more." He said laughing whole heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadliest Love**

"Bankotsu!" I called. He came rushing into our hut. "Its time!" I yelled.

"Already?" He asked. Panic was all over his face.

"Yes. Yes. Call Lady Kayede." Bankotsu just stood in the doorway of the house. "Now babe now!" I yelled. He snapped out of his trance and ran to get Lady Kayede. We stayed at her village when I become seven months pregnant, so that she would be able to help. I heard them walk in the hut and turned around to face them.

"Sango. Please sit down." She ordered.

"I can't!" I practically yelled. I was in utter pain and she was telling me to sit down, was she crazy!

"Please Sango the only way to get this over with is to be calm and sit down."

"Fine." I sighed and with the help of Bankotsu I sat down against a wall.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"I don't know." We waited until I had a contraction. I gripped Bankotsu's hand and sucked in air.

"Five minutes. She's coming."

"She?" I questioned.

"Or he." Kayede finished. I nodded my head and waited for the next dreadful shot of pain. It came quicker than I expected. I repeated my action from earlier and saw the worried look on Bankotsu's face.

It killed me every time I saw her face discontorted after she got a contraction.

"Sango. Are you ok?" I asked. She didn't look at me. "Sango?"

"I'm not! Please just get this thing out of me!" She yelled. She looked like she was in pain. Finally Lady Kayede lied her down and opened up the bottom layer of her kimono and draped it over her legs.

"Push Sango." Lady Kayede said. I shook my head no. "Sango you have to!" She ordered.

"I can't." I said closing my legs.

"Sango you're gonna hurt the baby. Open your legs." Kayede yelled.

"I can't." I cried out.

"Sango." Bankotsu's voice said. "Just open your legs so the baby can come out and you'll be done with this."

"But it hurts so bad.

"I know but-"

"No! You don't know! You did this to me! How could you do this to me?" I yelled.

"Sango we're gonna start a family. Just listen to Kayede and you'll be done." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. He was right, I should just listen. I slowly opened my legs.

"Push." Kayede said. I pushed as hard as I could. "Again." She said. I pushed even harder. "One more Sango. One more!" I pushed as hard as I could and heard a loud yell. I dropped down on the floor behind me relieved. "Its a girl." Lady Kayede said handing my newborn to me.

"Look Bankotsu." I said smiling. I looked down at my baby. She was beautiful. She had her fathers electric blue eyes with my brown hair. She definitely looked like the perfect baby.

"She's beautiful." He said sitting down beside me.

"I know. What should we name her?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You pick." I looked back at my baby.

"Rei." I said smiling.

"Rei?"

"Rei." I said again.

"Rei." He said smiling too.

"Sango. You have visitors. Can they come in?" Lady Kayede asked. I nodded yes and she left. I looked back down at Rei. Her blue eyes were so pure and lovely. This was the happiest day of my life.

"Sango?" A quiet voice asked. I looked up to see Kagome.

"Kagome!" I said ecstatic to see her.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." I said smiling at her. Inuyasha burst into the room angry. "Inuyasha." I said still smiling. He rolled his eyes and sat down by the wall.

"Don't be so pouty. Come here and see our baby Inuyasha." Bankotsu said positioning himself even closer to me.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said coming closer.

"Do you wanna hold her Kagome?" I asked. She nodded furiously and I handed her the baby. Her eyes grew wide as the baby started to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Kagome said handing her back to me. I laughed.

"Its fine."

"So what's the brats name?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Rei." Bankotsu answered. Inuyasha nodded and continued 2 look at her.

Inuyasha stayed with us the entire time even when Kagome left. I was surprised but Bankotsu clearly wasn't.

"I'm tired." I told Bankotsu.

"Give me the baby and lay down. Inuyasha will help me out. Won't you?" He asked him.

"Keh yeah whatever." Inuyasha responded. I smiled at handed the baby over. Seemed as if they would take good care of her. I laid down and closed my burning eyes. I could feel myself quickly fall asleep.

Sango fell fast asleep causing me to smile. We were about to start our perfect family. This was the woman I wanted to spend my life with and I had no doubt about it.

Two years after Rei was born we had a son named Kazuki and the following year a daughter named Izumi. Raising our three kids was far from easy, but we remained strong and happy. Of course Bankotsu and I fought but we always found a way to make up and keep going. To this day I love him very much and nothing could change that. In a way I'm thankful for Miroku's mistake towards me; if it weren't for him Bankotsu would have never been the way he was with me.

I was still friends with Inuyasha and Kagome who got married after Kazuki's birth. But for Miroku I can not say the same. He committed suicide a year after I had Rei. I was destroyed for months but had to move on for my family. I'm glad to say that I am happy with my kids, my husband and my loving friends.


End file.
